


【紫廉】幼鹅效应

by Hakumai123



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakumai123/pseuds/Hakumai123
Summary: 私设众多/ooc/失忆梗/破镜重圆车技很差
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 6





	【紫廉】幼鹅效应

【1】

永濑廉做了一个很长的梦。

梦里，他回到了高中毕业的那年。

他一身DK制服，从校长手里接过了毕业证书，却不断四处瞟着搜寻一个尚未出现的身影。

他无心加入同级生之间的毕业合影活动，在校门附近来回踱步的短短几分钟时间里随口拒绝了十来个羞涩地想跟他要制服第二颗纽扣的女生。

他翻出了手机，似乎想给某个人发信息，却又放回了口袋。

终于，他看到了那个梦里期盼许久的身影从车上下来，穿着立派的西装，手捧一大束鲜花，不急不徐地向他走来。

梦里他拼命想看清那张脸，拼命想要想起他的名字。

永濑廉看到梦里的他好像笑得特别开心，看到自己满脸洋溢着笑意跑向那个人，接过花束，然后被那个人深深摁在怀里。

那个人看起来没有很高，仅仅同梦里彼时的自己差不了多少。

从永濑廉的角度看过去，只能看到被搂在怀里的自己笑得开怀，又带着一丝羞涩。

永濑廉并不记得自己曾有过那般的笑容。

他想凑近听他们说的悄悄话，却什么也听不到。

然后他看到自己被那个人牵着手，一路跑进了学校操场旁的小树林。那个人背对着他，将梦里的自己逼向了一棵巨大的银杏树，轻轻伏在自己的耳边讲了些什么，然后深吻住了自己。

直到永濑廉梦醒，那个世纪般的长吻似乎都没有结束。

“醒了？”

“恩。”

额头渗出了些许汗珠，永濑似乎还在回味梦里那个绵长的吻，无意识地用手指碰了碰自己的嘴唇，感觉吞咽下去的口水还带着梦里那个吻的清甜。

“咳……”手里抱着写字板的年轻男子轻咳一声，“看来你想起了不少。”

“高中毕业典礼那天……他来看我了。”

“他拿着一大束鲜花。”

“抱了我，还……”

永濑有些迟疑，抬眼看了年轻男子，男子示意他继续说下去。

“他还吻了我。”

男子在本子上飞速记着：“那你想起来他的名字了吗？看清他的样貌了吗？”

“没有……”

永濑丧气地低下头。

看着结束了催眠治疗的永濑回了房间，神宫寺拿起手机熟稔地摁下一串号码。

“紫耀。”

“他想起来了吗？”电话那头的声音在不稳定的电波信号中显得急促而低沉。

“很遗憾……半年的药物治疗，加上我给他做了十个月的催眠治疗，到目前为止，都只能帮助他回想起以前和你在一起的一些经历……”神宫寺停顿下来，犹豫了半晌，“虽然我现在要说的话是对当初的我进行了全盘否定……”

“恩？”

“永濑君一年前可能是误诊，他并不是分离性障碍。”

“紫耀，你知道心理学有种病症叫做心盲症吗？”

“就是说，他的记忆，我可以尽力帮他治疗恢复。”

“但他可能想不起来，那个人是你。”

【2】

永濑廉初次遇到平野时，是在阪神马场。

彼时他不过十三四岁的年纪。那也不过是他很平常的一个训练日。

那天他有场小型马术障碍联赛，穿着并不太合身的燕尾服，戴了顶黑色阔檐礼帽，脚上蹬着黑色的高筒马靴，驭着一匹纯白的汉诺威马轻盈地跃过一道又一道的障碍，在空中画出完美的弧线。

下场后，他翻身从马背上轻盈落下。捋了捋马鬃，余光瞥见身后站了个人，想着大概是马场的管理人员，便朝着那个方向说：“不好意思，可以麻烦拿些饲料给我吗？”

“你一向都是这么爱惜马的吗？”对方捧着饲料到了他的面前，声音还带着笑意。

永濑听到陌生的声音才意识到认错了人，抬头看清了走到近前的这个比他年长不了几岁的男孩。

对方完全没有介意被认错，反而冲他笑得一脸灿烂。

“抱歉，谢谢你啊……”永濑歉意地挠挠头，又想起对方刚问自己的问题，边喂着马饲料边回答说，“不过我现在还没有自己固定的马，不管当下被分到哪匹，都是我的伙伴。”

“那……你有没有兴趣跟我合作？”对方饶有兴致地追问。

“合作？”

当下的永濑还不能很好地领会这个词，也并不知是预示着他和眼前这个少年的共事关系，会直到未来的许多年。

后来他才知晓，少年的父母是关西一带赫赫有名的个体马主，名下数十匹珍贵品种的赛马，彼时正筹划着为日后的赛马赌马事业开始物色合适的骑手。

而他，有幸成为他们的第一位骑手。

很多年以后，直到他失忆前，他都能记起来，那天阳光甚好，那个叫平野紫耀的少年一脸认真地看着他，一字一句地告诉他：“我会送你一匹最好的马，只属于你一个人的马。”

他逆着光站在那里，他看向他的眼里似有星辰大海，有他看不透的璀璨华光，像他的名字一样耀眼。

【3】

“心盲症（Aphantasia），又称想像障碍症，即无法在脑中想像某具体事物的形象。”

平野看着电脑上搜索出来的文字，凝滞了很久。

久到他觉得屁股有些发酸，缓缓站起身，却发现腿都麻了。

他知道，如果再不去看看他，怕是真的一辈子都要想不起他的样子了。

拿着神宫寺趁着给永濑做催眠时偷拍来的大学课表，平野回过神时已鬼使神差地立定在了大学校区。

虽说不是头一次干这种事了，但他还是觉得自己可笑得要命。

明明就在他身边，却永远不敢主动去见他。

神宫寺之前一直阻止平野去见他，说是怕永濑见到他受更大的刺激，毕竟当年害他坠马失忆的间接凶手便是自己。

而如今，他耐不住了。

平野扯了扯脸上的黑色口罩，偷偷溜进某间教室，熟练地拉开最后一排角落的椅子迅速趴下，微微侧头向窗边瞥去，果然那个熟悉的身影还是坐到了熟悉的位置。

他轻轻喘了口气，将目光投向遥远前方的教授。

课表上写着这是节行为经济学课。

此刻正前方的大白板上写着赫大的板书：幼鹅效应。

“幼鹅效应是由自然科学家康拉德·洛伦茨发现的，是说刚出壳的幼鹅会深深依赖它们第一眼看到的生物，并紧跟着他直到长大。并且，幼鹅一旦形成了对某个动物的跟随反应，就不可能再形成对其他动物的跟随反应了。”

先前来“尾随”永濑听课的时候平野总是一味地犯困，或是偷看永濑发呆，然后总在下课前几分钟偷偷溜出教室以免暴露。

只是这节课的内容，似乎隐隐触动了他心里某块地方。

不知怎么，他忽的想起前些年他们还未上京时，一个12月里很冷的冬夜，他陪永濑从大阪赶去东京参加一个国际性的马术障碍赛。那时，平野已经如他承诺所言，将当时他们家拥有的最好的一匹温血马送给了永濑，那是一匹红毛黑鬃的荷兰温血马，永濑给它取名叫West Sun。

由于马匹只能用大型货车连夜运送，通常选手和其他人都会选择其他更舒适的交通工具，但永濑说，那是他的相方啊，这么冷的夜里当然是要陪着它了。

于是后来，平野和永濑都一路乘着没有暖气的货车，裹着厚厚的棉被，永濑照顾着West Sun，他陪着永濑，一夜上京。

那个晚上，平野看着在睡梦里颠簸的永濑，没忍住，在他的眼睛上轻轻落下一个吻。

如果可以，他倒是很想回到那个已经有些遥远的晚上，只有他们两个，在狭窄的货车地铺床上紧紧相拥。

即使客观条件很差，但那是他们两个最近的时刻。

平野已经听不太清经济学教授还在高声教学着什么，他只瞥见窗边那个纤瘦的身影抬起了手背抹了抹眼睛，低着头专心地执笔在本子上描绘着什么。

穿着黑色风衣的身影渐渐在视野里模糊，与此重叠着的另一个身影，身形小了一些，穿着不大合身的黑色燕尾服，骄傲地在马背上画出完美的弧线。13岁的影同着20岁的影子交错，平野似乎看到那个影子缓缓侧了身看向了他。

小小的，瘦弱的，黑黑的，像是一只刚出生的小企鹅。

幼鹅充满稚气的童颜带着有些认生的音调同他说：“不好意思，可以麻烦拿些饲料给我吗？”

回过神，平野重重地拍了拍脑袋，想着自己也病的不轻了。

再抬头一看，前排不知何时已消失了大部分人，教授也不见踪影，只留了满白板密密麻麻的板书。

幸好，窗边那个人还没走。

平野今天是下定了决心要去见他，即便当初有些什么样的误会，也到了该说清楚的时候。

“廉，下课了？”

声音从平野的身后传来，一个身影背着黑色书包从后门窜进来，跑到永濑面前。

“岸前辈，你怎么来这里了？”

“来接你去训练呀，顺便吃个午饭。”被叫做岸前辈的人一把勾住永濑往外走。

平野惊诧地看着两个身影正往自己的方向走来，慌忙拎起包飞奔出教学楼，几乎可以说是落荒而逃。

他从来没想过自己也有这样狼狈的一天。

【4】

廉，我们怎么会走到今天这步的？

如果当年没有上京，他们是不是还会像在关西那时一样形影不离，他和廉之间，兴许不会隔着那么多的人，那么多的事？

如果从情感上来说，上京那一步开始即是错。

东京那样的喧嚣都市，不适合纯粹的人，纯粹的感情。

然如果从事业上来说，上京那一步即是必然。

对于马术这样的国际运动，早一天上京都意味着减少更多的时间成本。

东京有着更好的资源，参加大小比赛也都比在大阪时少去了大量来回路途的折腾，而于平野来说，他又有更多的机会物色新的骑手和马术选手了。

于是待永濑高中一毕业，平野就急急忙忙地带着他搬去东京。

上京前就已经确认关系了的两人，明明上京后也同住在一起，却几乎失去了所有共处的时间。

平野花着大量的时间游走东京各个马场，而永濑大部分时间不是在大学上课，就是在马场训练。

两人见面的时间仅有晚上，而永濑基本是早睡早起的作息，平野往往识了新的骑手后吃个饭互通个情况谈个合作，回到家都近半夜，几乎也聊不上几句。

平野工作之余已无精力再像从前那样时常去马场陪永濑训练，永濑也疲于各大比赛和大学课业的繁重之中。

两人可以交谈的共同话题越来越少，开始肉眼可见的疏离。

国际大都市的霓虹灯将东京分隔成一个个街区，无声无息地框住了在不同街区内疲于奔波的形形色色的人。

有天半夜，平野到家后却怎么也睡不着，躺在床上刷着手机，忽然翻到很久以前存下来的一个取材视频，他有些记不起来内容了，好奇之下戴上耳机点了播放。

视频里是16岁的永濑，那年他作为所有出场选手里最年轻的骑手，夺了当时在东京举行的国际马术障碍赛的冠军，一时盛名震动日本体育界。后来来了很多体育周刊的记者采访，一时有些招架不住的永濑硬是拖了他一起，说就让他坐在那边就好，给自己壮壮胆。

视频里的记者问永濑为什么给那匹马取名叫West Sun，一边思考一边不安分地蹭到了平野身上的永濑最后笑盈盈地说：“因为啊，送我这匹马的人，像太阳一样耀眼，像太阳一样温暖，而我们认识的地方，也是在这里，在关西。”

视频里的永濑已经完全不在意镜头地整只坐到了平野的大腿上。

“我呀，真的很喜欢关西呢。”

【5】

人在有些时刻总是会提前邂逅一些根本不需要的未来预知，逃无可逃，避无可避。

就像永濑的爷爷去世那天，他家挂了十几年的爷爷送给他的风铃忽然在无风的情况下自己坠了下来，砸得粉碎，毫无征兆。

永濑在某一个平野没有回家的晚上，给平野打了无数个电话无人接听最终留了个语音信箱，而在第二天的国际比赛中忽然被West Sun从背上甩下，头撞到障碍物的一角，同样毫无征兆。

第二天平野听到语音留言时，永濑已经被送到医院，满天的体育报刊大字标题诸如“天才马术选手巨星陨落”，被告知头部受到重度撞击醒来后患了分离性障碍且主要临床表现形式为分离性遗忘的平野终于悔恨交加地点开那条语音。

“呐，我是不是做了什么让紫耀讨厌的事？”

这是永濑在那之后的一年里最后一次叫他的名字。

语气委屈却又是濒临绝望的异常平静，留言似乎是深思熟虑后的发问。

永濑总觉得，自从来了东京，他好像再也不是平野心里的那个唯一。他不是什么无可替代独一无二的天才骑手，他只是平野合作众多的马术选手其中之一，罢了。

平野同他在一起的时间，他好像再也没有从那双眼里看到初识时的星辰大海，许是他为工作奔波的过分劳累，也许是他不再会对自己投射那样蕴着耀眼光芒的视线。

压死骆驼的从来不是最后一根稻草。压死永濑的也从来不是最后的那一次彻夜未归。

只不过是日经月累的疲惫猜测和患得患失。

【6】

多次尝试接近永濑都以失败告终的平野，最终还是简单粗暴地把永濑直接诱拐到了家里。

或者说，是他死皮赖脸求着神宫寺违背医德地借着催眠治疗直接把永濑抬上了平野的私家车。

老实说，他抬上去时有点于心不忍，即使平野算是他的好兄弟，他还是有种亲手把羊送进狼窝的罪恶感。尤其是这只羊还是那么信赖他的病人。

永濑依然意识模糊地倒在平野家的床上，也是曾经他自己的家。

平野撑着脑袋看着睡去的人，半张着小嘴呼吸，oversize的衬衫领口开得有些大，露出的锁骨和随着呼吸起伏的胸口看得平野有些心猿意马。

平野暗示自己分散注意力，随手翻起了神宫寺一起塞进他车里的一本笔记本。

平野刚想吐槽神宫寺怎么把人家的大学笔记本都拿过来，忽然翻到有字迹的最后一页愣了神。

那页笔记上一个字也没有，只有一只画得比小学生还不如的小企鹅。

企鹅圆圆的小脑袋，扁扁的嘴，翅膀不像翅膀，脚画得比鸭掌还丑，眼珠子贼溜溜地朝着右边看，似乎在跟随着什么一样。

平野忍不住轻笑出声。

“你的画画水平，没有什么资格笑我吧。”

不知什么时候永濑已经醒了。

平野放下笔记本，满脸不敢置信地走向他。

“廉……你都想起来了？”

永濑默不作声，也不再看他。

“廉，抱歉，我让神把你带过来……我真的有很多话想跟你说，当面说。”

“你那么怕我忘了你吗？”永濑起身去拿他的笔记本，“一年多了，你找过我吗，关心过我的恢复情况吗？”

永濑抚了下笔记本的封皮，自嘲地笑：“我啊，之前就记忆恢复地差不多了，只是前几天才刚刚想起了你，将我记忆里的那个人，同你的样貌联系在了一起。”

“我记忆里的画面拼完整了，可是我回忆着回忆着，心里好像就有什么东西又碎了一次。我一想起是你，我就觉得痛得难以呼吸。”

“我去看过你，很多次。只是神说你看到我可能对你恢复不利，他不让我出现在你面前。”平野取过永濑手里的笔记本，翻到最后那页，“幼鹅效应，是吗？”

平野看着永濑的眼神闪过很多复杂的情绪，最终却定格成了自嘲。

“你也觉得，我像是幼鹅一样，从认识你就一直粘着你，所以上京后，你终于厌烦了是吗？”

平野摇了摇头：“我一开始也觉得是这样，可是后来神说，我才是那只幼鹅。认识你就习惯了被你撒娇被你缠着，把你对我最初的态度作为锚定值，似乎就觉得，我一辈子就该这样被你粘着，我怎么样你都不会离开我的。可是到了东京，和你在一起的时间少了很多，你也不像从前那样粘我了，我心里不舒服可也不好意思说，就像只幼鹅一直追随着最初被你缠着的样子，以为你会一直那样对我了。”

空气静默了许久，永濑终于缓缓开口。

“紫耀，不管是谁变了，我们回不到在大阪的那段时光了。”

永濑顾自地收拾着东西准备离开，随即听到身后急速的脚步声逼近，平野一把拽过永濑的手，将人压向墙边。

平野腾出来的右手捏住永濑的下巴，强迫他转向自己，可一时又不知道说些什么能挽留这个差点再一次从他视线逃走的人。他向来自满的肌肉此刻仅能牢牢钳住面前的人，过于跳跃的思维却让他语塞。

永濑觉得呼吸变得急促起来，此刻他只想快速逃离这个像太阳一样散着热气仿佛要将周围都燃尽的人。

平野已经不想解释什么了。

既然他们一个不想说，一个不想听。

那不如交给身体来解决。

僵持了大约两分钟，平野松开了永濑，却抚上了他露在衬衫外的锁骨。

“你这里，曾经有过我的印记。”

指尖沿着锁骨爬过，永濑被抚地轻轻抖了一下。

平野对着锁骨忽然重重地咬了下去，永濑“嘶”了一声，想要推开平野。平野却顺手扯开了永濑的衬衫，一双手不安分地往下滑，直到钻进了永濑的裤子。

“不过是被我压了几分钟，你这里就这么湿了。廉，这一年多，应该没做过吧？”

平野低沉的嗓音在永濑耳边，近得永濑都能感受到炽热的鼻息快要烤化他的耳朵。

平野一根手指探入甬道的同时含住了他的耳垂，永濑的大脑已经无法正常思考平野说的话。

诚如他所说，失忆至今确实没有过跟人做的经历，身体自然不受控制地敏感。

更可恶的是，平野还记得他身体的每一个敏感点。

“这么敏感，似乎都不需要润滑了。”平野探入了第二根手指。

“啊……”永濑不自觉地喘了一下，咬着唇怒视平野，“平野紫耀，这一年多你都不出现。我们第一次见你就……”

平野手下加快了抽动速度，凑近永濑的唇。

“我就怎么？”

“禽兽——”

永濑话还没说完就被平野咬住了上唇，随后舌头灵活地窜进永濑的齿间，唾液交缠。

平野埋在永濑体内的手指连连抽送，永濑只觉身下一阵痉挛，随着平野手指带出的丝丝粘液，腿一软，跪坐在了地上。

“你一个骑手，那自然是要同禽兽在一起的。”

平野一边理直气壮地说着，一边褪下了自己的衣裤，动作快得永濑几乎还没有反应过来就感觉后穴口被硬物顶住了。

“那天来接你训练的岸前辈，和你现在是什么关系？”

平野一个挺身进入了永濑的身体，久未经情事的永濑吃痛地叫出了声。

并不是不在意，而是太过在意到迟迟不敢问出口。他那天的落荒而逃，更是因着看到了永濑脸上久违的笑容，所以他怕了。

“我喜欢他——这样的关系。”

永濑看着气得想要把他掐死一样的平野忽然笑了出来。

平野再不想听他讲话，重新嘶咬上永濑的唇，下半身更是一次比一次更激烈的抽送，每次进退都带出一些粘液留在臀缝，整个卧室一时充斥着淫靡的肉体撞击声和男人粗重的喘息声。  
永濑被搂住的后腰不住地颤抖，太久未经激烈性事的他重新被快感与情欲操控，就在他大脑一片空白快要失去意识时，他的前端喷射出一股灼热洒在雪白的墙面上，随即，体内的硬物也尽数将液体释放，随着平野的拔出，永濑浑身颤栗地倚着墙边滑落，红肿的穴口还不断地有浓稠白浊流出，滑过大腿根，滴落到地毯上。

“他也这样上过你吗？”

依然是带着怒气的质问。

永濑面色潮红，还未从刚刚激烈的性事中缓过来，只是呆呆地看着平野生气的脸。

“我喜欢他，可是我想的是能像喜欢你那样喜欢他。我试过了，可我没成功。”

平野愣在那里没有回神。

“所以我想着大概是因为幼鹅会一辈子追随第一眼看到的生物，而紫耀就是我第一个喜欢上的人，所以我再怎么想喜欢别人，也都满眼是你的样子。”

平野竟不知道一向嘴硬傲娇的永濑什么时候这般会说情话，难道做了一次让人都变坦率了？

“廉，对不起……”平野慌乱地去抱永濑。

今天明明是想来同他好好解释准备重新开始的，怎么被他全搞砸了。

平野看着永濑被他折腾地浑身上下遍布他的痕迹，暗骂自己真的是气昏了头。

永濑用力推开平野，笑得很苦。

“平野紫耀，你至今都没告诉我，那天你为什么没有回家。”

“自从上京，为什么你就开始什么都不告诉我了呢？”

“我不开口，你也再也不会去马场陪我训练了。”

“我知道你签了很多新人，还有好一些都是好有名的漂亮女骑手，我在新闻上都看到了。”

“我心里不开心，你也不同我提，我又怕问你你不高兴，可我总觉得你离我越来越远了。”

“后来我觉得你应该是不喜欢我了，要么就是嫌我烦了，所以我也不敢再像在大阪时那样粘你跟你撒娇了。”

“那个晚上你没回来，我记得那个时候你刚签了一个很漂亮的女骑手，专门比赛盛装舞步的，我想你肯定是跟她睡在了一起。我第二天有比赛，我强迫自己睡着，可是心里好痛，像现在一样，被撕开了个口。”

平野看着眼前的人忽然眼里晶光闪烁，竟开始像机关枪一样突突突地对着他哭诉个没完没了。

他一边听着，一边抱起了永濑走向浴室开始小心地为他清理身体。

等怀里的人终于讲累了，他才慢慢开口。

“刚上京那会，我确实是忙了些，也是想等过了刚开始最忙的那阵，再慢慢调整回原先的节奏。可能当时压力大了些，没顾上你的心情，对不起啊廉。”

平野调试着水的温度，想了会又说：“我那天晚上只是跟人谈合作晚了，记着你第二天有比赛要早起，我怕回来吵到你睡觉，就在一家漫咖稍微睡了一下，结果太累了一觉睡到第二天下午，醒过来你已经在医院了……”

永濑轻轻拽了下平野的手腕，很小声地嘟囔了一句：“我真的以为我做了什么让你厌烦的事……”

“嗯？”平野一门心思给永濑冲着温水。

忽地被怀里的人搂着脖子往下一扯，轻轻在唇上啄了一下，平野低头再看他的时候已经将脸侧到另一边了。

平野知道他害羞了，虽也不明白还坦诚相见着有什么好害羞的，却轻轻俯下身在他耳边说道：“不会厌烦你的哦。永远不会。”

【7】

“21岁的第一个小时，你就喝成这样。”平野小心地调整了一下姿势，阻止了背上的人似乎有点下滑的趋势。

“紫耀，你说你笨不笨，这种事情，早点告诉我不就好了…”背上的人似乎没有听见，自顾自地说着话。

平野愣了好一下才反应过来永濑指的是哪件事，哭笑不得：“到底是谁当初莫名其妙吃的飞醋？”

背上的人没有再说话，只是轻轻地俯下身，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着平野的后颈。

“紫耀，我有点冷…你把外套给了我，应该更冷吧。”

平野刚想开口说没事，他本来就是热性动物，忽然眼前一条长长的围巾伸了下来，绕过他的脖子，又被收了上去。

“还好紫耀送我的这条围巾够长，可以把我们两个都围在一起了，这样就不冷了。”

平野攥紧了围巾，低头笑了笑。

他想起十个小时前，有家马术专刊的记者来取材时问永濑，如果给他放两天假，他想做什么。

永濑想了很久，告诉记者。

“我想和紫耀一起回关西，想回去阪神马场看一看。”

平野停下脚步，听着身上的人似乎已经进入梦乡的均匀呼吸，他抬头注视着半夜一点依然灯红酒绿的新宿，轻轻拍了拍永濑挂在他腰间的小腿。

“等你下个月比赛完，我们就回去。去阪神马场，我第一次见到你的地方。”

-END-


End file.
